


Back In The Room

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, Like so much, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, they're in love and can't get enough kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: The night is over and after confessing your feelings for each other, you and Harry head back to the hotel room. Otherwise known as the smutty sequel toThe Wedding
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Kudos: 19





	Back In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here’s the smut I mentioned writing awhile ago! I’m a little out of practice writing that good citrus-y content, I hope it doesn’t show too much and that you all enjoy it!

Harry’s mouth was still on yours when you stumbled into the hotel room, the door clicking shut as he pressed you against it, trapping you between the wood and the solid heat of his body. Moaning into him when his hands roamed down over the fabric of your dress, you reached between your bodies to start undoing the blue suit jacket. **  
**

Leaving your lips, Harry dropped his mouth to your neck, letting you push the offending jacket off his arms and to the floor. He sucked at your pulse point, leaving you gasping while you started to work on unbuttoning the crisp white shirt. Harry’s hand slipped behind you, feeling for the zip of your dress when a thought struck you. It pained you, but you pressed your palm to his chest, “Wait.”

Harry pulled away immediately, taking a step back. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?" 

"No, you’re amazing. Just…are you sure you want to keep going? I know it’s been a while since…and if you wanted to take it slow, go on a few dates first, I’d be okay with that.”

Smiling, Harry cupped your jaw, thumb brushing over your cheekbone. “I want this, Y/N. I want you, you have no idea how much.”

“I think I have a rough idea,” you chuckled, “I’ve dreamed about this for months, I just wanted to make sure you were sure.”

“I am if you are.”

“God, yes I am.”

Harry’s mouth was back on yours instantly. You finished with his shirt, sliding your hands under the cotton to feel the bare, firm skin that lay hidden underneath. “Jesus, Hare, clothes don’t do you justice." 

Harry huffed a laugh, his hands finding your zip again and pulling it down. Shrugging out of the sleeves, you let the dress crumple to the floor and stood in front of him in just your underwear and heels. His eyes roamed your body, dragging over it slowly, and licked his lips. "I could say the same about you. May I?" 

"Please.”

Harry’s hands were all over you, trailing over the lace of your bra, down to the newly exposed skin. They moved their way back, sliding down until they found your ass. He squeezed, using the grip to pull you into him. You groaned into his mouth, feeling the hard length press against your thigh, “Fuck, Hare.”

“That’s the idea,” he smirked. 

Whacking his chest lightly, you nipped at his bottom lip, earning a rumbling groan from him in return. “Let’s move to the bed at least.”

“Mmm hold on." 

"Wh-” Before you could question it, Harry grabbed the back of your thighs and hoisted you up.

“A little warning!” You squeaked, legs wrapping around his waist on instinct and hands gripping his shoulders. 

“Where’s the fun in that?" 

"Jackass.” You kissed him again as Harry started to move, carrying you back towards the bed with ease. 

Dropping you onto the covers, Harry watched as you bounced slightly against the mattress. He stayed where he was, standing at the edge, his eyes back on your body, gazing down at you as though he were memorizing every inch. It was almost too intense yet at the same, it only made the ache between your legs even worse. 

“Harrison,” you breathed, snapping him out of his trance. 

“You’re…breathtaking,” he murmured in awe, climbing onto the bed between your spread legs. The heat crept up your neck at his words, so instead, you grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. God, you couldn’t get enough of the way his lips felt like against yours. 

He was still wearing too much though. 

You pushed at the white fabric, “Off,” you said, shoving it down his shoulders. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Harry finished ridding himself of the shirt, giving you your first full look of his chest and muscled arms. 

“Damn.”

Harry chuckled, propping himself up over you. His lips found your neck once more, sucking a mark onto the skin before slowly moving down. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along the front of your throat and over your collarbone. Arching up into the kisses as he descended lower to your breasts, Harry seized the opportunity to slip a hand underneath, fingers working expertly to unclasp your bra. It was quickly tossed to the floor with everything else, and Harry’s mouth came down to your newly exposed breasts. 

You swore under Harry’s ministrations. His mouth was hot and wet, licking and sucking and biting just lightly enough to draw the filthiest moans from you, while dexterous fingers worked the other, pinching and rolling until both were hard and aching. He swapped, giving the opposite sides the same attention. 

Only when he had you writhing and chanting his name, somehow already ridiculously close to your peak, did he pull away, smirking up at you devilishly.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he said, resuming the open-mouthed kisses as he trailed down your stomach, nipping at your hips as he went.

“Like what?”

“Turning into a mess under my fingers.” As he spoke, Harry hooked said fingers under the hem of your underwear, waiting for you to raise your hips before divesting you of them. Settling more comfortably, hands ran up and down your thighs, sending goosebumps across your skin, as bright blue eyes dragged over your exposed body. It made you feel like a meal with the way he was looking at you like he was ready to devour you. As long as he put his mouth back on you, you were more than okay with that.

“Harry, please.” You’d be embarrassed at begging so soon if you weren’t so desperately aroused. 

The twinkle in his eye suggested Harry liked it too, and for a horrifying moment, you thought he was going to tease and make you beg more. 

His mouth on your core was heaven. Head thunking back against the pillow you moaned loudly, hips stuttering even as Harry pinned them in place, keeping you exactly where he wanted. His tongue worked you open, lapping, and thrusting forward. 

“You’re delicious,” he commented, pulling back just enough to wink before diving back in, mouth finding your clit. You cursed, one hand clutching at the pillow next to your head, the other winding its way into Harry’s messy hair and gripping tight enough to earn a groan from him. You didn’t attempt to pull or guide him, but just feeling the soft curls in your hand was enough to ground you. 

Until Harry slipped a long, thick finger into you, swiftly followed by a second. Working them in and out while still sucking and licking at your clit, he drove you mad. It was mind-blowing and his hums of appreciation only made it worse. You could feel your climax rapidly approaching, a little longer and-

Harry added a third finger and curled them up. 

Toes curling you flung an arm across your mouth to muffle the scream. Your vision went white, body arching off the bed as the pleasure coursed through you. It was intense and utterly, utterly brilliant. 

Harry didn’t let up for a second, only finally pulling away when you slumped back onto the bed, and the hand in his hair fell away. He crawled back up your body, cocky grin plastered onto his face as he licked his lips. 

“Good?” He asked smugly, earning himself a half-hearted whack to the chest. 

“Dick,” you laughed, still trying to catch your breath. “Don’t tell me, one of your PhDs was in oral?" 

Harry chuckled. "Mmm, no. I have had plenty of mouth on experience though.”

“I’m sure. Lucky me to get to be on the receiving end.”

“I’d say I was the lucky one.”

The heat on your cheeks when you pulled him down into a kiss wasn’t from the orgasm. 

You kissed him until you felt the sensation come back to your limbs, and felt the persistent hardness, still trapped, pressing against you. You pushed at his shoulder lightly to get him to roll back onto the bed.

“Strip off,” you ordered, pushing yourself up. You walked over to your overnight bag, hearing the clink a belt being undone behind you, and rummaged through it, to find the pack of condoms you always kept with you. You’d never expected to use them this weekend, but having some on you was a habit you were now glad you had. 

Turning back around you were greeted to a sight that got you even wetter than you already were. 

Harry was now stark naked, sprawled back on the bed, and slowly stroking himself. Your mouth watered just watching his hand move the impressive length. 

“I really did get lucky,” you said, climbing back onto the bed between his legs. You set the condom down and ran your hands up his thighs, enjoying the way the muscles quivered under them. “You’re gorgeous.”

For a moment he almost looked embarrassed, but then you batted his hand away and replaced it with your own, and the only look left on his face was pleasure. Leaning in you licked a long stripe up his cock, and oh, the breathy little moan he made was the best thing ever. You were rewarded with even more when you kissed the head before taking it into your mouth. You’d barely done anything and he was already at your mercy, chest heaving, hands flexing against the covers. And the noises…fuck, he was trying to keep himself restrained with quiet grunts and groans. 

You wanted to make him fall apart with your mouth alone, pull out all the sounds he was trying to keep at bay, and leave him a wrecked mess. You were already imagining all the little tricks you could use. Tomorrow morning perhaps, tonight you were too desperate to feel him inside you. 

You pulled off him with a final kiss to the head. “You’re delicious,” you winked. Grabbing the foil packet, it was no time at all before the condom was rolled on and you were straddling his hips. 

Harry’s hands came to rest on your own hips. “You’re good with this?" 

You smiled, "I am if you are.”

“Yes.” Then he was helping guide you down onto him your groans coming in unison as he filled you. You already knew you’d never get tired of this; it felt like he was made for you and you for him. You braced your hands on his thighs, letting your eyes flutter shut as you adjusted to his size. Harry’s own hands were busy roaming your body, sliding up to play with your breasts then back down to feel your trembling thighs. 

Slowly, you started to rock your hips, the slide of his cock sending the sparks of pleasure up your spine. 

“Y/N,” Harry growled through gritted teeth, his grip back on your hips again, not controlling, but firm, fingers pressing into flesh. “you feel, fuck, you feel like heaven.”

“Likewise.” The word came out more like a whine when Harry moved his hips up to meet your own, making his cock hit just the right spot inside you. 

Dropping forward, you planted your hands on either side of his head and kissed him, not able to get enough of the giddy feeling his lips gave you. Warm large hands slid over your back, roaming and caressing until suddenly you found yourself flipped over, back pressing into the bed once more with Harry hovering over you. 

Legs wrapping around his waist, he set a slow but steady and deep rhythm, sliding most of the way out before thrusting smoothly back in. It was enough to drive you crazy, and soon all you could think about was his cock driving into you, the warmth of his chest against yours, the lust glazed blue eyes gazing down into your own. It was hypnotic. 

The build-up was slower this time, but no less intense. You held onto his shoulders, your moans coming together as he felt you start to tighten around him. 

He bit lightly at your neck, moving up until his mouth was hot on your ear. “Come for me,” he growled and that was it. The brainpower required to stifle your cries had long since gone, but Harry pressed his lips to yours, greedily swallowing down your moans.

His hips sped up, making your own orgasm even more intense as he chased his own. 

Finally, he stilled, burying his face in your neck as he came with a half-choked grunt. 

You stayed just like that, both of you panting heavily and clinging to each other until Harry summoned the strength to lift himself back up. “That was…”

“Yeah…it was.” You reached up to brush away the hair that had gotten stuck to his forehead and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Another brief kiss and Harry moved back, carefully pulling out of you. 

For a moment you lay there and watched him, then grudgingly forced yourself up and into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later you re-emerged and handed Harry the glass of water you’d brought with you. He took it with a smile, quickly downing while you finally climbed back under the covers with a contented smile. 

He soon joined you, and it briefly took you by surprise just how fast he pulled you into his arms. Not that you were complaining. You nuzzled into him with a hum. “Today was so much better than I ever could’ve hoped for.”

“It was. I couldn’t have hoped for this.”

“Me neither. I love you, Harrison.”

You felt the kiss to the top of your head, Harry’s arms tightening around you. “I love you too.”


End file.
